Lee the Dad
by WalkmanX
Summary: The second in my "Dad" series    This one is focused on Lee. He returns to leaf village after being banished for years, and with him and his daughter...
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Naruto...

Konoha has been relatively peaceful everyone went about their daily lives. Naruto had relinquished his title as hokage to join Sasuke and his newly formed syndicate Kuro Kurosu. Since then the former leaders of Kohona have fallen, and the elected guardians have also been vanquished. Of the leaders, made up of former sensei's, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, Iruka Umino, and Jiraya. Of the elected guardians, Neji Hyuga, Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimiji, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, rounded out the fallen. They all had continued peace within the village for the past seven years, during the wars with the Kuro Kurosu, a combination of the broken Akatsuki and Taka. The Uchiha's were steadily being eliminated and the followers were following suit, until the betrayal of Uzumaki.

Then there was Lee... When the guardians and advisors were chosen he was excluded from the hearings, banned from nomination much to the chagrin of Maito Guy. The last time anyone saw Lee, he was on trial for treason to the, at the time Hokage, Naruto during an intelligence exchange. The story relayed was far different from the one Lee was giving, which was that Naruto had Mitarashi Anko, Yuki Kurenai, and Tsunade forcefully bound in cells having their chakra harvested against their will, giving Naruto even more power added to his already immense amount.

The hearing was held in front of all mentioned in both cases, and was overlooked by the other leaders and guardians. It only took ten minutes to reach a verdict. Lee was found guilty and exiled from the village. As he took the long walk to the village gates he looked back at his former fellow shinobi, he met eyes with Tsunade, Anko, and Kurenai, their gazes of sadness toward him were enough to relay the messages they wanted to voice. He just looked back with a sorrowful look, telling them he was sorry there was nothing he could do.

Lee was the only one of the original rookies to leave Kohona and never be seen from again, we start our story on the third anniversary of Maito Guy's death. The village was paying their respects at the grave, there was a city wide celebration of the Taijutsu master, Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were observing the proceedings. They noticed a tall man standing at Maito Guy's grave. He walked over to the inner setting where Maito Guy was laid to rest. He was reading the inscription "I will continue to fight for this village, until the son I never had returns. May he come and continue the work I could not finish... May we always strive for the skies, and live in peace..." He placed a flower down on the started towards him.

"...Sensei..." the man uttered. Tenten approached the man.

"!. Did you know Guy sensei?" she asked the man.

"...No I'm just reading the inscription. How about you?" the man asked as he turned toward Tenten.

She eyed the mysterious man, his body was well built, he wore a black hoody, torn sleeves, and a forest green long sleeved shirt. He rounded off his look with some dirty camouflage cargo jeans and orange tennis shoes. He had brilliant obsidian hair that flowed like a stream over his leaf village headband. He had slightly thicker brows than most people, and perfectly round eyes. He reminded her of Lee. Sakura approached.

"Sir, I don't want to be rude, but you have to move on to the festivities, or I'll have to ask you to leave." she said politely. The man nodded and started off toward the slums away from the festival.

"Who was that?" Ino asked the two.

"I don't know, have any idea Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Lee...?" Tenten whispered. Sakura turned towards her.

"What did you say?" inquisitively looking at Tenten.

"I...I think that man, was... Lee..." she said in a slight trance, facing the direction the man was walking.

"...Lee? You think that guy was Lee?" they said simultaneously .Tenten watched the mans figure fade into the horizon of the slums.

"You two stay here I have something I need to do." she said heading in the direction the man just went. They knew she was just going to see if it really was Lee.

"Hey!" Tenten turned around.

"If it is fuzzy brow drag his ass back here!" Sakura yelled playfully.

"Didn't know that …" Ino said shifting her hair to the side.

Sakura blushed a bit at the jab. Ino giggled at the reaction, and then she turned her face to romantic expression.

"For all the faults he had, love and compassion that he had for all of us was real as a storm..." she said taking in the wind. Sakura giggled at the sentiment. Much to the chagrin of Ino.

"What?" Ino fired back. Sakura waved it off, she made her way over to her one time rival and gave her a hug.

"Nothing, I feel the same way, but that guy looked way different then the Lee we knew." she said as matter of fact.

"Yeah... That guy's actually cute!" Ino declared. They shared a nice laugh at the idea.

They then wondered what would happen if the mystery man was Lee. Where has he been, what has he been doing, would he come back to the village? They had all the questions in the world, but no answers.

With that Tenten set off To the slums. Ino looked over at the tombstone. She eyed it intently to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. She noticed a flower sitting at the edge of the grave, a Lotus. Her eyes widened at the site.

"Sakura! Check this out!" She motioned her over towards the grave.

Once there she now understood the significance of Ino's observation. The flower on the grave was a lone lotus. All signs pointed to the conclusion that the man they just met was Rock Lee: The exiled Green Beast of Kohona...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the slums

Tenten followed the man to a music shop. He entered, greeted the clerk, sat down at the Yamaha MotifX7 and began playing, 'at the bottom of the night.' She heard the sadness in the melody he played, she didn't know if it was Lee, and she entered the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, what will Tenten discover about the strange man...

Tenten entered the store and a little girl ran past her, towards the man at the Keyboard.

"Father! I'm home now." the little girl said as she latched onto the mysterious man.

"Ah, welcome home Koihana-chan." he said to the child as he embraced her.

"Today, I learned how to channel my chakra to dodge projectiles. Can you do that father?" she asked wide eyed and energetically. The man smiled and said.

"No, I can't. I have no aptitude for Gen-jutsu or Nin-jutsu." he said rubbing the top of her head.

Tenten took that as a cue. She started over to the man.

"...So, you don't have an aptitude for those, but what about Tai-jutsu?" she asked.

The man closed his eyes and sighed. He then picked up the little girl, and turned to the keyboard.

"...A long time ago, I used to live in Konoha, and during that time, I was truly blessed..." he started. Tenten conveniently found something to look at to keep from looking suspicious.

"Was it fun, daddy?" the little girl asked playing a G chord. The man followed her with a C chord.

"Sometimes yes, and other times no..." he replied to his daughter. She then looked up at her father, with a look of concern, confusion, and a bit of sadness.

"But daddy, you're the nicest daddy in the world!" she said hugging him. He Slid a F/7th chord with a A/minor chord on top as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Koihana-chan, but back then, I was seen as a failure..." he said smiling at her. She looked at him with care in her eyes.

"Mama didn't think so..." she said with a cheery grin. The man then lifted her off his lap, and walked her up the stairs to the apartment above the store. A few minutes later, he came back down and noticed Tenten eyeing the keyboard he was at.

"Welcome to the store, how may I help you?" he said bowing to her. She looked at him intently, and finally garnered the courage to ask.

"I must ask, you said earlier that you used to live in Kohona earlier, yes?" she inquired.

"...Yes, I did, why do you ask?" the man said casually. She relaxed her stance.

"May, I ask your name?" she asked crossing her arns. He looked as though the question was a bit odd, but commenced.

"... My name is Lee..." he said calm and collected. Tenten did a good job of not exploding, she casually 'puffed' from embarrassment, and continued on.

"...Rock Lee?" she asked a bit unsure. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he said a bit lost. She then wondered what his angle was.

"...You don't remember me do you...?" she said morosely. He hesitated.

"... I, can't say that I do... Please forgive me, did we know eachother?" he asked her honest as ever. Tenten momentarily welled, but recovered quickly.

"...Actually..." she started.

The bell on the door chimed.

"So, Tsunade-san, why did you want to come to this store?" Anko asked Tsunade a tad annoyed.

"I need a new piano, and I heard the clerk here is quite hand..." she stopped mid sentence as she laid eyes on the man conversing with Tenten.

"...Lee...?" Tsunade said hushed. Anko made her way in and saw Tsunade staring at something.

"Tsunade, its not polite to sta..." She became speechless at the sight she was beholding beside the former Hokage.

"L...L...Lee?" she stammered, Lee looked over, he and Tenten started towards them.

"Welcome, is there anything I can help you with?" Lee said to the stunned women.

They looked at Tenten and motioned to her out of the store.

"Please excuse us a moment." Anko said to Lee, as Tsunade death gripped Tenten out of the store.

"Tenten!" Tsunade said heavily embarassed.

"You were supposed to forward any and all information on Lee's whereabouts to us as soon as possible." Anko said crimson cheeked. Tenten was flustered beyond belief, and didn't want to be scolded in front of Lee.

"I was...wait a minute, how did you guys know about Lee?", she had turned the tide on the 'mothers' of Kohona and ANBU. They sweatdropped and then crimson cheeked.

"HA! Sakura and Ino dropped you a scroll!", she concluded. The women put on a somewhat defeated then sighed.

"I'll report back everything I find okay, and I'll put in an order for your new Piano Tsunade-sama.", they all slammed fists and gave a "Fight on!" wink to eachother and left Tenten to the Recon... She re'entered the store.

"Friends of yours?", Lee asked smiling.

"...You really don't remember do you?" she said looking at him. He furrowed his brow a bit and then ran his hands through his hair.

"...I do.." he said looking at her intently. She started to well up. She ran over and hugged the man she was told had died. Neji thought it would ease her in the long run to know that he was actually gone. Back then Midori and Tenten were battling for Lee, the girl from the land of the mist.

"When Neji had told me you were dead, I...I didn't want to believe it. Midori even left to look for you after you were exiled..." she said with a wavering voice.

"He always thought of you, did you ever let him in? As kids you were all over him." he said cracking a smile She then shifted over to Lee's side.

"So, your daughter's soo, cute!", she said trying to lighten up. Lee rubbed he back of his head.

"Yeah, she's just like her mom..." he said closing his eyes. Tenten had to ask.

"...Who's the lucky woman?" she said smiling. Lee's bangs covered his face.

"...Midori..." he said soulless. She read the tone perfectly. She closed in and embraced him in a hug. Lee welcomed the comfort.

"...Sasuke sliced her in front of me..." he uttered. She couldn't even start to comprehend what would've happened if Lee would've been killed in front of her. He then spoke again snapping her out of her trance.

"But that was long ago, my salvation was that Sasuke didn't know of Koihana at the time. Shortly after I found out about Naruto and Kuro Kurosu..." He said folding his arms.

"...So, she found you eh? I guess she won in the end..." Tenten said playfully. Lee smiled at her, brushed her bang to the side.

"She told me about your 'battles', honestly, didn't know why you didn't say anything... I am a bit thickheaded when it comes to love..." he said half joking.

She looked at Lee, he was as positive as a single dad could be. He had a cute little girl that adored him, and nothing made him happier than to cater to her. But that being said... She did have an agenda...

"So, have you moved in for good? Or are you the rolling stone type?" she asked leaning in showing off her now fully developed C+ boobs. He then laughed a bit. Unbeknownst to them Koihana was watching them catch up. She then stormed down stairs. Leeching to Lee.

"Who are you?" she said protectively standing in front of her dad. Tenten sweatdropped. Lee then crouched and hugged his daughter. She then faced her father.

"Koha-chan, I want you to meet Tenten, she and I were once great friends." he said smiling at her. She turned to Tenten unimpressed.

"...My mom told me about you, she said you were the weapon monster..." she said staring at her. Tenten felt defeated, even in death, Midori still kicked her ass...

"However, she also didn't lie about you being very pretty... Please treat my father well." she said bowing to her. Tenten crouched down and hugged the little girl.

"...I am not your mom, I am auntie Ten-chan, but you can call me Ten-chan^_^" she said smiling at the little girl. Koihana nodded in agreement.

"Dad, she passed the test..." she said still in a hug with Tenten. Tenten had a frozen embarassed look on her face. Lee giggled.

"...Don't tease Ten-chan, Koihana, get ready for dinner, its curry tonight..." he said grining. Koihana after imaged and washed up.

"She really likes curry huh?" Tenten said giggling.

"...Would you like to stay for dinner?" he offered. Even if she had something to do, which she really didn't since she looked at the clock and had realized the festival was over, she accepted. 'I know I'm blowing off the girls, but this is slightly more important...' she thought to herself ending this chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Lee and Tenten had prepared the dinner table in the back dining area of the shop. She looked over as he tended to the food he was cooking. It was then she remembered to ask a few logical questions for recon.

"Hey, Lee..." she started. Lee put a top on the rice and started over to her.

"What is it Ten-chan?" he said finally sitting down at the table. Koihana was convienently reading scrolls and doing some study for her exercises the next day.

"Well, to be blunt. What have you been doing for the past nine years?" she said eagerly. He then ran a hand through his hair, and then sighed.

"I simply wandered around, moving from place to place. At first I was taken over by sadness from the reality of being exiled. Then I did what I always did..." he said shifting the angle of his position to the left.

"I trained..." he said a bit defeated. She approached the next question lightly.

"So, are you still pursuing your path of being a splendid Shinobi?" she asked. He then responded casually.

"No, I am a father now. Koihana is my life now... I want to raise her and let her choose her destiny." he said leaning back in the chair. Tenten was taken aback at the fact that Lee no longer strived to become a better ninja.

"So, how has everyone in Kohona been? I heard Naruto had joined with Kuro Kurosu..." he asked calmly. Tenten then started on what would become a night as Koihana and the food had finally finished up, and was ready to eat

Elsewhere...

We join the CC Recon team as the all, as usual, meet at Bishoman's Bar.

"Hey! Hinata, over here!" Sakura hollers across the bar. Hinata sweatdrops.

She makes her way over to Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, and Shizune. She notices that Anko and Tsunade aren't at there, she found that a clockwork curious. She sat down and ordered the usual two bottles of Sake.

"Well, the two witches of Kohona aren't here, thats unusual..." she said coy and joking. Sakura and Ino just shrugged and then remembered the event that had happened earlier that day.

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Kurenai asked.

"We came across a very attractive stranger today." Ino said cat-eyed. Hinata hadn't heard this story before, she thought sarcastically.

"Thing is, he reminded us of Lee..." Sakura said somewhat melancholy. That was something that Hinata wasn't expecting. Hinata didn't know what happened with the situation of Lee's exile. She later was told that Lee had died, was killed in an ANBU op... Hinata and Lee went back to the Chunin exams, they would talk about how they failed, how they wanted to become the best shinobi they could be, and through each other, they found solace. Hinata liked Naruto but had a deep care for Lee as well, over time, when Naruto had made it more apparent that he harbored no other feelings other than platonic at best for her, she would always see Lee, telling her to keep going and striving to be the best she could be. At the news of his death she took it much harder than she had to, because she couldn't comprehend at his level of Jounin, how he could've been simply taken down by one particular Black Op... Tsunade and Anko arriving broke her out of her trance.

"Yo!" Shizune signaled them over to the table. Tsunade and Anko had a surprising less than, but equal to seductive grin amidst their faces.

"Is there a reason you seem so euphoric?" Kurenai asked, smiling. They said it as twins.

"Lee's back..." they said as they started to giggle. The women at the table's expressions went blank... Ino and Sakura's at the fact that the guy at the grave was Lee. Kurenai, for the fact that Lee was alive, and in Kohona. Shizune for the simple fact that the last she heard he was dead. And finally Hinata... This had been the best news she'd heard in years. She stood up.

"Where is he..." she asked like a hunter. Tsunade and Anko ordered some Sake and sat down.

"He lives in the slums, and runs a Piano was doing some recon on hi-..." Tsunade didn't finish the sentence as she let the notion sink in...

"Damn it!" She stormed out of the bar and headed for the shop. The rest were in hot pursuit. Back at the shop, Lee and Tenten had finished up dinner and he was seeing her out.

"Well, you know where I am..." Lee said taking a drink of water. Tenten looked at him in the moonlight. She took note of the scars on his face, and the ones on his arms from countless use of the hidden lotus.

"Lee, I... I can't help feeling this way.. So I think you should know..." she leaned in, and sealed her feelings with a kiss. She felt something transfer into her though. as if he was channeling chakra thorough his tongue. She felt herself moisten at the activity, and then he broke the kiss. Lee's face heated up, she looked at him and giggled a bit.

"What was that?" she asked. He was still a bit embarassed.

"I've kissed before, and even the deep ones were'nt that. Its like you transfered life into me..." she said closing in the proximity. He gently distanced himself from her.

"It's a secret..." he said shyly. They didn't know who was watching them... Some very not so, yet so jealous women were glaring at the two in the alley. Tenten hugged Lee.

"Welcome home..." she said to him as she took in his scent. They broke the embrace as she started off back to the main part of the village, and the the women covertly followed. Unbeknownst to all, an agent of KK was atop the roofs. He pulled out a scroll.

"Master, we have found him..." the agent said into the scroll...

In the village hidden in the mist...

"I see... We should pay him another visit..." a voice said...

The voice was that of Sasuke, he had been searching for Lee for a while and had found him in the most predictable place ever. He was sitting on a stylized chair... He then grinned in the torchlight, from the darkness, Naruto appeared and proceeded to lick the neck of his love. Sasuke was shirtless and leaned his head to the side Naruto was servicing.

"We have found him Naru-kun..." he said. Naruto then slid his hands down Sasuke's abdomen.

"I will convert him... for you... my master..." he said as the torchlights flamed out.

Back at the shop...

Hinata Observed the Agent over Lee's shop. The Agent spotted her, not like she was hiding, and smoked away from the shop. She felt her heart tug towards Lee's window, she stayed there after the others had gone, and watched over him as he slept. She smoked into his room... the moonlight hitting his body highlighting is hardened physique. She removed her weapons and her jacket, as well as her jeans. and climbed onto him. She reveled in the victory. Although in the back of her mind, she still wondered who that was on the roof.

All that said, she didn't fret too much. She had proof that the Lee she had grown to love was alive... It wouldn't be till the next day that the others would notice she wasn't at the house. It's a good thing tomorrow was her day off.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee felt something lying on him, it was soft, like a mochi, but also firm, it had a curious smooth, yet silky feel. He tried to shift his weight to roll over, but whatever was on him was keeping him stationary. The 'softness' had a sweet smell to it, much like that of a specific perfume. The soft thing let out a small groan, he slightly opened his eyes to see someone on top of him. He assumed it was Koihana, and let his head fall back on the pillow. He then had a revelation. Koihana was an eight year old slightly underdeveloped girl, yet he definitely recognized the bust size of the woman on top of him, and they had to be at least DD+'s. When he realized that his eyes opened again, not quite comically and looked at who was laying on him... He took note of the somewhat cat ear like haired woman the was, now that he shifted his weight to the side to slide her onto the futon gently, looked familiar.

"Hmm..." he thought quietly out loud. Where had he seen that hair before, he brushed the fine bangs from her face and suddenly remembered who she was.

"Hina-chan..." she grasped onto his pillow and then uttered an incoherant sentence.

"*muffle-muffle Lee-chan..." as she snuggled the pillow. He then smiled, she hadn't changed in ten years. Her hazy eyes opened for a moment and then closed again. A moment later her eyes then slammed open to her realization that Lee was awake and looking at her. She grabbed the sheet, and hid herself half embarrassed. Lee chuckled at the reaction.

"Ohayoou Hina-chan, did you sleep well?" he asked in his murdering kindness.

"Good morning to you too, Lee-chan..." she said peeking over the sheets. Lee leaned in and hugged the ANBU coordinator. Once again breaking the silence he then asked honestly.

"So, is there a reason you took off your pants?" he said rubbing the back of his head. She nodded and then said.

"...I had to confirm that it was really you..." she said looking intently at the former shinobi. He drew himself closer to her and ran his finger under her chin, she then serenely grabbed his hand and brought it to her 'heart'. Lees eyes widened a bit at the gesture.

"Can you feel it. It is much happier now that it knows you are actually alive. I never thought that you were dead. I always believed that you were alive still... Even so, I had to know." she said closing her eyes.

"...I see, my sorrow for you. However, that doesn't quite explain why you took all of your gear and climbed into my bed..." he said as he touched his forehead to hers. She then sighed feeling a bit defeated and then told the truth.

"... I did a chakra check to see if you were actually Lee, and not just some guy that happened to look like him." she said. He then layed down next to her.

"Did I, disappoint?" he said cheeky. She then cracked a smile.

"No, you were the Lee that comforted me all the years we spent together from Chunins to Jounins..." she said closing the proximity. he then flashed the infamous nice guy smile. She then started again. 

"The only way to check ones chakra is to make physical contact and perform a transfer. The way I transfer is through touching my body directly with someone." she said slither onto him.

"Oh, well then. As long as you find solace in that, I'm happy..." he said gazing into her hazy eyes. She was going for a liplock when Koihana burst through the door. Glomping onto her father. Hinata then the observed the little girl, She turned toward her, she had fine black hair with forest green eyes, her skin sunkissed, she wore wrapps on her arms and had rosey moe cheeks. Her hair was unrealistically straight and she had a very cute little turtle mouth and a small mole under her left eye. Unmistakably it was Lee's daughter.

"So, you have a little girl now Lee-chan?" Hinata said smiling at Koihana. He nodded in agreement. Koihana asked a question that caught Hinata off guard.

"Um, is your name Hinata?" Koihana asked wide eyed. She thought that question curious. But nodded yes. Koihana then jumed onto her and constricted a massive hug of planetary proportion. Hinata then hugged back.

"My mommy said that if I ever met you, I should try to be like you." Koihana said starry eyed. Hinata then sweatdropped at the notion. Lee then started to laugh. He pulled Koihana into a hug.

"Koihana-chan, are you ready for school?" he said sweetly. Koihana nodded and headed down for some breakfast. In a blink Lee had already preped the food and had started cooking. Koihana washed up and had finished up setting up the finishing touches in the store. Hinata looked on as she took in the efficiency that Lee and his daughter started their day. Looking back at the fact that her day started with a shower, dressing, gear check, and a trip to the omlete cart before going to ANBU HQ. Lee had called them in for a very light, yet filling breakfast. It consisted of Shrimp, rice, egg whites and Passion fruit juice with some water. Hinata thought the meal strange, but took a bite out of the platter in front of her. It was a religious experience, how he got the food to taste so good she would have to find out under extensive investigation another day.

"How is the food?" Lee asked Hinata and Koihana as they ate eagerly.

"Good, as always father." Koihana said gleefully.

"...I had no idea you cooked. What else have you picked up outside the village Lee-chan?" Hinata said continuing to eat.

"I learned how to play music..." he said finishing up his breakfast and took his dishes to the sink in the kitchen area. Hinata found that peculiar. She didn't, however, know that he was no longer branding himself a ninja anymore.

"Koihana, time to go to school!" he said from the kitchen. Koihana then finished up her food, took the dishes to the Kitchen and headed upstairs to change for school. Hinata had finished her food and made her way to the kitchen.

"So, do you walk Koihana to the academy every day?" Hinata asked. He finished washing the dishes and turned toward her taking down his hair.

"Yes, I do. I have to keep my face hidden for the most part though. I'm still seen as a traitor..." he said smiling at her. Her heart constrained a little.

"I see, would you mind if I joined you?" she asked him. He nodded no, and asked her to wait outside as he changed. She did as he asked and waited at the back door. Koihana came out first wearing a violet jump suit, with light orange stripes down the sides. Her forearms were wrapped with bandages, and she wore open fingered sparing gloves on her hands. She wore dark blue leg warmers and black stealth shoes. Upon her head, Hinata noticed that she didn't wear a leaf headband, but a headband with an angry eye, with a thick brow. She bowed to Hinata as she entered the alley. Lee then dropped from his window. She looked at his attire. He dawned a black hoody, ripped at the sleeves. Under the hoody a forest green long sleeve shirt rolled up at the cuffs to his elbow. His forearms wrapped with bandages and at the hands were fighters open fingered gloves. He sported a finely groomed goatee with a full beard. His brows prominent to an extent, he also dawned a headband the same as Koihana's.

"What kind of headband is that?" Hinata asked cat-eyed. He then pulled the hood over his head.

"...It was Midori's design... I always wore that, up until her death..." he said shrouded by the hoody. Hinata felt the question now negatively connotated.

"I didn't have any idea, forgive my insolence..." she said somewhat sorrowfully. He nodded.

"Its okay, she always called my Psycho Brow... I never knew why though... I felt making the headband would always remind us of the wonderful person she was..." he said smiling. Hinata smiled back. Koihana then looked on with an approving look.

"So then, shall we?" Hinata began. Lee nodded in agreement and they continued on to the Academy.

Elswhere...

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were waking up at the usual time of 9 am.

"(y-a-w-n) Morning guys..." Ino said rubbing her eyes.

"...Morning..." Sakura uttered a little hungover from the previous night.

"Good Morning..." Tenten said, somewhat disappointed at being woken up from the dream she was having. Evidence of the dream was quite evident on her sheets. Tenten looked around and noticed Hinata wasn't there. She found that strange on account of that she clearly remembered her coming home with them. She got up and wandered into the bar/kitchen area. She found a note.

'Girls, we are greeting and holding an assembly and training session at the academy this morning. Please remember to take the lunches we packed in the fridge.

~Chu*

P.S. Tenten, you sleep talk... You have some explaining about a certain man when we get home.

Tsunade+Anko

Tenten's face was red as the tuscan sun. The other girls made their way to the kitchen.

"So, everyone's out and about. Early yeah?" Sakura said. She poured some orange juice. Ino pulled out some instant breakfast platters and threw them into a microwave. She spotted the note and read it out loud. They giggled at the last part. Two kunai whisked past thier faces.

"I will be taking a bath first." Tenten said with a level, somewhat disturbing smile. The girls did, however, wonder where Hinata was. It was entirely possible that she came in, incognito, slept and left with Tsunade, and Anko. Taking that conclusion, they went about breakfast and showered up for work.

At the Academy...

Tsunade and Anko were greeting the cadets as they entered the gates.

"Ohayoo, Tsunade-sama!" a cadet said greeting the former hokage.

"Ohayoou, put in a good days work today." she said back to the cadet. She and Anko had finished greeting the main herd and were standing out by the gates. They noticed Hinata and Koihana walking toward the gates. Close behind them somewhat shady figure was following them. A good distance away from the gates, Koihana turned to the man, and hugged him. The man kissed the little girl and then in a flash disappeared. Tsunade and Anko made their way to Hinata and Koihana.

"So, who was that Hina-kun?" Anko asked cat-eyed. Hinata blushed.

"That was my father..." Koihana said triumphantly. Turning the attention to her. Tsunade and Anko looked at the little girl.

"Oh, and what would your fathers name be?" Tsunade asked. Anko crossed her arms smiling at the girl. Koihana then tensed a bit and sighed.

"His name is Lee..." she said leaving the three women to get to class. She left them all in some state of shock. Tsunade and Anko now faced Hinata with a flurry of questions.

"Hinata..." the asked in unison. Hinata didn't like the deathly level tone in their voices.

"Yes...?" she said somewhat cautiously. They dragged her into a room and started an interrogation...

At the shop...

Lee had returned to the shop to find a scroll. He checked the surrounding area. There was no ill will eminating from the scroll. He opened it up, and read what was inside.

'It would seem that we have found you... We have something you might want to hear. Come to the old training grounds... Alone...'

~KK

He closed the store and headed for the grounds.

Back at the academy...

"...I told you, by chance on my way to HQ I met up with him..." Hinata semi-pleaded. Anko then crossed her legs under the table they were sitting at. Tsunade then sighed.

"It seems highly unlikely that you would just 'bump' into him..." she said crossing her arms, leaning against the wall. Hinata then pointed out something that would grant her salvation.

"Don't you guys have a training session to direct?" Hinata pointed out. The women ground their teeth a little.

"This isn't over... We will find him... We have something planned for Lee..." Anko said seductively. They all left the room and went their seprate ways. On the way out Hinata ran into Sakura, Tenten, and Ino.

"Good morning Hinata" Tenten said brightly. The other two slinted their eyes.

"We noticed you weren't at the house in the morning..." Ino pointed out. Hinata caught it in stride.

"The way you were snoring I wouldn't have thought you would've noticed..." she said with an air of win. Sakura then completed the trap.

"I see you don't have your head band..." Sakura pointed out. Hinata's eyes nanoscopically widened. Tenten caught it too. Then anger marked.

"Just where were you last night..." she asked the Hyuga. Her cheeks lit up. Hinata smoked out of the situation. The others tried to chase her but had classes to tend to first.

At the old training grounds.

The sunset hit as the day was drawing close to an end...

Lee arrived wearing a forest green hoody ripped at the sleeves. An orange longsleeve shirt sprouted through under the hoody, and his forearms were bandaged as usual with the fingerless gloves shielding his hands. Wrapped around the bandaged forarms were sharpened, yet worn Tabi short swords. He wore black cargo jeans with removable shin attachments. He rounded the look with Kunai bandaleros forming an 'X' across his chest and on his forhead he sported the Psycho Brow headband. He felt two familiar presences. From behind the old tree trunk used for melee attacks two shadows wandered slowly into the light.

"Its been a while Rock Lee..." a familiar voice said somewhat hauntingly. The man had blue hair that was 'wind tunnel' tested. He rounded his look with an open jacket and a viper tattoo on his chest. From behind a hint of tangerine peeked stalkingly from behind his left shoulder. A pair of arms slid around the others hips and into his loose dark gray jeans.

"It would seem you're still sporting a duck ass for a hair style... And is that the Tangerine haired coward that's sucking on your dick now?" Lee said crossing his arms and leaning to one side.

"Well, it would seem that you still want to try my patience..." Sasuke brought out a tied up and somewhat cut up Kurenai. Lee's eyes widened at the sight. She opened her eyes and saw Lee across from her.

"You damn pussy! Why do you always do this!" Lee yelled. Kurenai looked at him pleadingly and screamed.

"Lee, don't worry about me! Go and warn the othe-ugh..." she stopped as Naruto kicked her violently in the stomach repetatively. Lee snapped, he tore six kunai from the loops and charged the duo. they smoked out of the way and started dodging. Naruto had sent an army of shadow clones to combat Lee, he knocked them all out and with an extension of chakra appeared behind Naruto. Before Naruto could react, Lee had dispached the Tabi from his left hand with is right and slammed it into Naruto's left collarbone, he proceeded to lacerate downward across his body. Sasuke then appeared behind Lee and struck him down in a crater by Kurenai. Lee saw Kurenai looking at him her tears free flowing down her face. He decided to let go, and opened the eight gates. He placed a hexagon of kunai around Kurenai he then drooled some blood and chakra onto a scroll and crushed it into the ground forming a barrier.

"Gate of Opening, release!" He cited aloud and started running. Sasuke readied his sharingan to copy the jutsu, and then a metal fan grazed his bangs. He looked up to see a brilliant dirty blonde sporting an above average sized fan smirking at him. Temari, having looked for Lee had finally found him.

"Naughty, naughty. Trying to copy jutsu's still?" she said playfully. Sasuke now had a snag in his plans. Lee, had since opened six more gates.

"Eighth gate, gate of death, open!" he exclaimed. Temari then looked in awe as Lee's body then turned red and teal at the opening of the final gate. The training grounds became a cracked terrain of ruin as massive amounts of chakra pulsed to a mortal amount. Tsunade, Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten realized what was happening. The academy was put in a lock down and they headed over from the school.

Back at the battle...

Lee and Naruto were at the epicenter of a storm. Naruto had released all nine fox tails and, was wearing a feral glare as he tried to read the next move Lee had...

"Ninth gate... Gate of Retribution... OPEN!" Lee beckoned to the skies. Temari and Sasuke's mouths opened at the action. Lee's hair changed from obsidian to blinding white. his hoody and the bandaleros as well as the undershirt tore away from his pulsing body, a specific exoskeleton formed on his chest and a menacing mask had grown through his face. Bloody tears streamed down the mask as the soulless blackened eyes gazed at Naruto. Naruto tried to read the mind of Lee but couldn't, the mask was blocking access to Lee's mind. Lee then flashed away and appeared before Naruto inches from his face.

"Judgement..." Lee had grabbed Naruto by the neck and almost snapped it. Sasuke threw his Kusanagi at Lee's back, Temari tried to strike it down but a wandering chakra stream strayed her kunai. Taking the oppertunity Sasuke then struck Lee once again to the ground through the barrier Kurenai was under. Sasuke had disbanded the chakra flow and carried Naruto on his back. Temari rushed down to Lee and Kurenai.

"...A word of caution, if you don't want to die, consider joining us... I can destroy everything you love... Forcing you to destroy yourself. You can't stop us..." Sasuke said as he faded into the shadows. Lee was returning to normal, his eyes puffed and nearly closed.

"I..can...try..." he uttered. Temari started stablizing the two.

"Lee, I'm going to start healing yo-" he interupted her.

"Heal Kurenai first..." he said pleading. Kurenai looked on at him. He had broken the fabric of chakra use... She at the same time, held a longing for him that over time turned into a love... After tending to Kurenai, Temari turned her attention to Lee.

"Temari..." Lee struggled to say. She started over to him.

"What is it, tell me what to do..." she said concern in her eyes, she was lost to what she should do after the release of a gate, let alone nine.

"Kiss... me..." he said looking deep into her eyes. She obliged. As the liplock commenced, the others had arrived. All in shock, from the look of the area, the condition of Kurenai, and the kiss Temari was laying on Lee. Koihana appeared.

"...You used it again..." she said. Temari broke the kiss. Lee looked over at his daughter.

"I... had to... use... it..." he said passing out. Koihana embraced her father. She then turned her attention to Temari.

"Temari-san, thank you once again..." she said looking down at her father again. Temari then stood up. Leaving Lee in the care of his daughter. The others looked at her, a mischievious wind blew past.

"Hello, long time no see guys..." Temari said to the women.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto... I want to own Lee...

Chapter five: Aftermath and Ambition...

Konoha was somber on a sunday. The city had almost completely shut down as rumors spread of Kuro Kurosu making their way to the village. We join our heroines tending to the recently incapacitated Rock Lee. Tsunade and Sakura tended to him with Ino, and Shizune as assistants. Hinata and Anko were watching Kurenai. Tenten was with Temari and Koihana. Once they had stablized they all gathered in the living room of Tsunade's house.

"So, why were you kissing Lee?" Tenten asked a tad irritated. The others also nodded for an answer.

"He asked me to. If I hadn't performed a chakra transfer, he would probably be dead now." she said much to the chagrin of Tenten.

"I wasn't expecting him to open the ninth gate again though." Temari stated. Tenten was now confused.

"Ninth gate?" she asked.

"Wait, he unleashed the fabled gate?" Anko then quizzed. Koihana's bangs shielded her face.

"Its the cardinal sin of shinobi. Only the original shinobi can open that gate. Father had given his soul to save me and my mother from death. In doing so he lives with a cursed soul of an original shinobi." she said sorrowfully.

"So he carries one of the original ninja inside of him?" she said bewildered. Koihana nodded.

"It is because of that he is able to open the ninth gate. The more he uses it the more of his life is taken away..." Temari said saddened. Tenten was Disturbed at the revelation. At the same time it was the Lee she loved that made the expected decision.

"Every time he uses the gate, he takes a year off of his life..." Temari added.

"How old is Lee, Tenten?" Temari asked. Koihana also wanted to know. Her father never mentioned how old he was.

"He would be Twenty seven or so this year." she answered. Temari then sighed.

"So, he would be thirty then." she said crossing her arms. Tenten's eyes widened at the statement.

"He's used it before?" she said in awe. And whats more, how did Temari know this, and why is she this close to Lee?

"He used it once to save his wife, and child. Sadly Koihana was the only one to survive as she was only five at the time and couldn't defend herself from Sasuke. Midori gave her life for her. It drove Lee into madness... But Koihana was there for him to regain his sanity. Ever since he denounced his status as a shinobi..." she relayed to Tenten.

"What is the other time...?" Tenten quizzed. Temari blushed a little.

"He wandered into the Suna, and with him came Kuro Kurosu... Naruto was fresh into the KK and led the attack as Kankuro and Garaa led the Suna ANBU into the battle. It did not go well as Naruto released his nine tails. Sasuke charged his Kusanagi with lightning and slashed Kankuro to oblivion. My mind went blank as I went to try and aid him a KK agent restrained me. It was then I saw Naruto consume Garaa with a coffin of chakra. It was as if he produced a sand coffin out of chakra. He looked at me as he crushed him. I cried and went into shock as they approached me." she said then taking a long breath.

"Then as if god himself sent an angel to rescue me, I saw a blur of teal and black flash in front of me. The agent restraining me dropped dead to my back. I heard a the man utter a simple word." she said closing her eyes.

"Run..." the man said.

"I took the advice and found Koihana hiding in a nearby building. She was crying for her father as I tried to calm her down I realized. Was that Lee?" she said matter of factly.

"It would seem that he fought them off, at much risk to his life. When all noise left the village, a figure stumbled down the hallway of the building we were taking refuge in. A teal glow outlined the black figure at the end of the hall. It was Lee... His body torn and blood encasing his torso. He collapsed in front of us... He asked me then what he asked me before... To kiss him... It was then I learned a way to perform a chakra transfer." she said ending her story.

"So, is that why you are closer to Lee?" Tsunade asked. Temari nodded yes. Hinata then a nagging question.

"Anko-sama, what exactly was your plan for Lee?" she said changing the atomosphere. Tsunade grinned. Class was about to be in session...

Upstairs...

Kurenai had awoken next to Lee. She sat up with a bit of pain but looked over at the man that had saved her life.

"Lee... you truly have no regard for your life... To save me again..." she said standing up. Making her way over to the former ANBU Black Op. She grazed her hand along the outline of his face. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he looked so cute sleeping. Like he had a clear concience. Such sleep is rare for ninja's. Especially ANBU agents. He however looked as peacefull as he did as a teen. She sighted the numerous scars littered all over his body.

"You suffered more than most trying to get where you were going..." she said in a whisper. She then crawled in to the bed. His eyes had started to emit tears, he then said something in a murmur. She listened closer.

"...I'm sorry... Midori..." he said pain in his voice. Kurenai then thought of why that name was so familiar. 'Wait, Midori Ai?' she thought to herself. She found it curious that he would mention her. She brought Lee in for a hug, and with motherly intent lulled into sleep once again...

Downstairs...

"So, to recap... You want to start a Shinobi Project... That includes Lee impregnating us? May I ask Why?" Hinata of all people asked. She didn't have a problem with that. It was peculiar to her that Anko and Tsunade would devise a plan like this.

"Well to start off, the only ninja stronger than us, and Lee are aligned with Kuro Kurosu. We should also work to Duplicate and monopolize the ablilities Lee already has..." Anko stated.

"I hope you don't mean access to the ninth gate..." Temari said ice in her tone.

"He has enough that has ruined his life, we don't need him to live with that type of burden." she added.

"No, it is a fail-save if any ninja are recruited by KK in the coming years... We have no one strong enough now to defend the village, even the top ninja are cans to the arsenal KK has." Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"So, it would gurarentee us a squad of shinobi that be our own children? What would make this any different from any other ninja?" Sakura asked. The others nodded.

"I fear that it would compromise the Academy..." Ino pointed out.

"If we do this it would be seen as a betrayal of trust to the cadets training right now. What about them?" Ino said defeding them.

"Currently no cadet has shown the ability to open chakra gates. That is the trump card keeping KK at bay right now. All of Lee's children would, more than likely be able to without any problems. He could train them himself. At the same time they could go to the Academy." Tsunade then stated.

"There's always a chance they won't be able to, but with the added abilities that would be given to the children it would be the best chance to protect the village." Anko then added.

It wasn't that anyone was against having children with Lee, in fact most of them dreamed of it. But it was the reason that kept them timid. Hinata then stepped up.

"I'll do it..." she said breaking the silence that surrounded the room.

"Count me in too!" Tenten stated gleefully.

"We're in too." Sakura and Ino stated.

"Great, I have already confirmed Shizune, so now all there is left is Kurenai..." Tsunade added finally.

"We should also take into consideration Lee's feelings..." Hinata was something that they didn't take into account. He wasn't cold towards them, but had'nt fallen over himself to be with them. Unbeknownst the them Lee was waking upstairs.

Upstairs...

Once again Lee was slowly waking, his memory fuzzy over the past day. He remembered the note and fighting with Naruto. That however was secondary when he realized what was holding him in the bed. It was Kurenai, her body bandaged and mostly nude. Her vixenesque body was clinging to his. Her supple soft boobs were pressing against his left arm. He didn't realize the position of her face. Her mouth was slightly opened. He turned to the left and inadvertantly met his lips with Kurenai's. A chakra transfer was in effect. Kurenai opened her eyes, she was experiencing something that lit her up like the summer hanabi festival. She opened her eyes to see Lee's eyes slowly closing and at the same time she felt chakra transfer into her. 'Oh, my god...' she said closing her eyes. He broke the kiss falling asleep. She was left awake and wanting. However she did note that he was in worse shape then her. She got up, and made her way to the bath.

Tsunade went up to check in on Lee and Kurenai. The others had left to go gather things for the next month. It would be a long month either way. She made her way up to the room to see Lee there alone. She assumed Kurenai was bathing as the bathroom was occupied. Leaving Lee alone. Tsunade then took the vacant side at Lee's right and nestled his arms in her bust. She was going to train him once he woke. The intimate kind of shinobi training.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto...

Chapter 6: Dating... 

Lee was once again awakening to the sensation of softness. He didn't mind that being a habit. However, he did notice that the sensation was on his right side, it had previously been felt on his left. He opened his eyes to see, mounds, soft ones, encasing his face. He would've guessed Kurenai again, but the scent was slightly different. A ray hit the vixen. He spotted blonde hair. 'Tsunade...sama?' She then noticed that he moved a bit.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, what time is it?" Lee asked the former Hokage.

"It is 11:00 am. Good morning Lee-kun..." she said smiling. He then smiled.

"Good morning, how is Kurenai?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"She's fine, she is in the shower. Would you like to join her?" Tsunade said with cat eyes. Silence was concent. She less than forcefully aided him to the bath. Once there Kurenai was now in the tub, the memory of the action that had happend shortly ago flooded her mind with ecstatic feelings. She then heard Tsunade entering the Bath.

"Come on, don't tell me you never did this with Midori?" she said teasing. 'There's that name again...' Kurenai thought.

"...Well, yeah, but there was a difference. We were married... And Midori Gen-jutsu'd me into it... Usually..." he said with a comical 'I can explain' face. He then composed himself.

"But, the reason I did do it, was because I wanted her to be happy..." he then added. Kurenai's heart grew a great deal larger at the thought. Which was replaced with the notion of the fact Lee, and Tsunade, were entering the bath now.

"Lee-kun, you're quite the rare type of candy..." Tsunade said undressing. Kurenai then made her presence known.

"Hey, if your going to chat about bathing you might as well take one. That means you Tsu-chan..." Kurenai said comically.

Lee entered the bath first. Kurenai took in an eye full, she'd never seen Lee without bandages on, his body was somewhat of a tan color that was torn in perfect definition. It was the ideal body for Ino, with one exception. His body was a road map of scars. Many from opening gates, and many form countless battles. She also took note that his skin although scarred was smooth, a point she noted when laying next to him. He had some slight body hair on his abdomen, not that it really mattered to her, but Sakura might protest. He had a fine later of chest hair that seared through the middle of the chest outward. Her gaze then traveled south, and then a little bit more south. She took a look and then her face was two things, exited, and somewhat shy.

"Kurenai-sama, please excuse my use of the shower, I am bathing so I may head out to see my Koihana." he said smiling, Lee started to the shower.

Lee then took note of the woman in the bath in front of him. Kurenai had raven colored hair with an auburn tint. She had let her hair cover her boobs, barely. Her skin was welted from the acts previously rendered. He looked at her as she gazed at him.

"Um, is there something wrong?" he asked Kurenai. She then puffed.

"N, No... Please, shower..." she said a little taken. She continued to soak in the bath.

He started to wash, with Kurenai not so subtley peeking. Tsunade then entered and 'smoked' behind him.

"Hey... would you like me to wash your back?" she said vixenesquely.

"... Sorry, but I do have other things to do today... But once I finish you're welcome to join me again in the bath..." he said sunny.

Tsunade pouted, Kurenai then started to giggle. Which earned her a demon glare from Tsunade.

Elsewhere...

Koihana was shopping with Tenten, Hinata and Anko.

"Hinata-kun, when did you adapt the new cut?" Anko asked.

"...The day I was told Lee died..." she said bangs in her face.

"I decided that I would live as he lived, in the moment..." she said composing herself. Koihana looked up at the Kunoichi.

"That doesn't really explain why.." Tenten pointed out.

"Lee... He, once said he used to like women like Anko-sensei..." Hinata then said. Anko took a liking to the sound of that.

"Um... Hinata-nee, did you like my father?" Koihana asked. Hinata then turned slowly into different shades of deeper red.

Tenten and Anko stared at Hinata, Koihana then added everything up.

"...Victory..." Anko said raising Koihana's hand.

Tenten giggled as they continued into the store.

Later in the day at Bishoman's Bar...

We join Ino, Sakura, and Temari as they chat...

"So, what do you think? How do we decide who get's him first?" Sakura said sipping sake.

The others then followed suit as they nodded in thought. Ino started to drool a bit at the notion of getting to see what Lee had under the hood. Temari had a similar thought, but felt a deeper connection to the man that had granted her sanctuary. Sakura hadn't warmed up to Lee the last time she saw him. She couldn't believe that of everyone, Lee was treasonous. Although the accusation was a tad farfetched, she still followed the orders as his exile so she could become a shinobi instructor. She downed another bottle of sake as she sulked. The two looked at her and then asked.

"Why so glum?" in unison. She looked up at them tears in her eyes.

"I... I was the one... Who..." she said sobbing.

"You what?" Temari asked, Ino looked over to Temari with a sorrowful look.

"She, was the one to carry out the exile of Lee..." she said as Sakura burst into tears. Temari welled a bit at her question. She shifted over to Sakura, and hugged her. She leaned into her.

"I, didn't want to do it. I sold him out to be an instructor, I could have waited..." she said continuing to sob. Ino and Temari tried their best to calm her down.

"Tsunade-sama! He have your sake waiting. Oh, and you have a guest. Welcome to Bishoman's finest bar in the village." the Bartender said.

They looked over to see Lee and Tsunade coming in. Tsunade spotted the trio and made her way over, with Lee.

When they got over to them, Sakura dried her eyes and tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying. She then welled up again at the sight of Lee. He took notice at the expression, and then slightly eased his eyes down a bit.

"Sakura... May I have a moment with you?" he then asked intently eyeing her. She nodded and they briefly left out the back way into the alley.

Once there Sakura took notice of the atmosphere, she nervously awaited an explainaiton of why Lee asked her to be alone with him.

"...Is there something wrong Lee?" she asked him to break the silence. Lee took off his headband.

"...You've been crying, why?" he asked leaning against the wall. She then smiled a bit.

"It shows doesn't it?" she said feeling a bit predictable.

"...I just thought about the exile..." she said. He ran his hand through his hair.

"...I don't hold that against you, if anything I'm glad I was able to help you... Though I wish it were under better circumstances..." he said jokingly. Sakura's face hardened, and her hair covered her face.

"Its not funny... The way I treated you back then... Things changed..." she said sorrowfully. The then put his hands on her shoulders

"Whatever happend in the past is there, and will stay there. I won't ever think anything less of you, so please... Cry no more love..." he said giving her a reassuring look. She then hugged him, she shed tears of joy, at the acceptance that had lifted a cloud from her for the long years past.

"Shall we join the others? I'm on my way to see Koihana so we can all go too." he said smiling. She nodded and took his arm as they re-entered the pub.

They entered and the group all stared at Sakura as she was less than clinging to Lee.

"So, what was that about?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura looked away with a hint of rose'd cheeks.

"Nothing... Just a little catch up..." Sakura answered. Temari's eyes morphed into cat's eyes.

"...I see how it is..." she said as a tsundere fang appeared. Lee then sighed.

"So, you ladies catch up, and I'll go and accompany Koihana and the others back homethe others.

"Okay!" the clan of women said. He then took his leave of the bar.

"So... Whats under the hood..." Ino said cutting to the chase.

Later at the Supermarket...

Koihana was waiting as patiently as she could for Lee, she hadn't seen her dad since he was put to rest.

~Flashback~

Lee was stablized and resting, Kurenai was in the bed next to his.

"Father..." Koihana said looking at the man sleeping. Tears were forming.

He was covered in bandages stained crimson, his skin roughened up. His body tense and suffering. The little girl let the pain she held in her heart out, as she latched gently onto her father. After a little release, she then composed herself, looking lovingly at her father. She took his hand.

"One day, I will be the best shinobi... I want to protect you, the way you protected me... I love you father..." she said kissing his cheek.

~End Flashback~

He came over the horizon, Koihana signaled him over. He started over to her. As he reached her he smiled, in a flash blood had grazed her face. Her sight went into shock, Lee was standing in front of her with a very noticable Tabi penetrating through his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breaking the Sky...

Koihana screamed at the sight of her father. Anko and Tenten caught Lee as he collapsed. Hinata then grabbed Koihana and sensed the area for a trace of where the kunai came from. Sasuke then appeared.

"Your time is up Lee... What is your answer?" he said with controlled menace.

Lee felt his body blaze as the pain mixed with anger, he started to open a gate.

"Lee, you can't!" Hinata exclaimed.

In a flash, he was out of the grasp of Anko and Tenten. They looked on and saw him standing with a hole fauceting blood out of him. He opened three more gates. Temari and Sakura had arrived as he opened the seventh gate.

"Gate of wonder, open!" he beckoned to the sky.

He then launched towards Sasuke.

On the other side of town, Tsunade and the others were on their way when they ran into a familiar face, it was Naruto. His feral nine tales form and all, he had claws over his hands. He raised his hands to the sky, and a group of faceless ninja then appeared. Just as they'd shown themselves they had vanished, an explosion followed and a flurry of shadow clones had surrounded Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, and Kurenai.

Downtown...

Explosions had wracked the village and the academy was in flames, Anko, Tenten, took Koihana and went to aid the villagers. Hinata and Temari were taking care of the Kuro Kurosu agents that had suddenly appeared. Sasuke focused on Lee, constantly throwing lightning his way he dodged it easily though, he, however, felt his body start to tear apart. Sasuke saw him wince and then started to release his sharingan.

"Ninth gate, gate of Retribution, Open!" his skin turned black, and his blood then turned a crystalline dark neon green.

Sasuke tried to copy the jutsu, but failed. In a blink Lee appeared directly in front of Sasuke, he grasped his then opened the ninth gate. He then met to Sasuke's attacks with such ease. Sasuke then started binding him into a tighter space as he moved around the inner city. It then became harder for Lee to avoid his attacks. Temari and Hinata followed them closely as they could, till they ran into KK agents. Lee and Sasuke, having lost Temari and Hinata, had now faced off in an opening downtown. Lee's body was drenched in blood, his once blackened hoody glowed a fine dark neon green. His face masked by a soulless exoskeleton mask that bled the color of his hoody.

"Time has run out for you Uchiha..." he said tightening his grasp on his neck, before he could snap it a claw had burst through the hole in his chest cavity.

"Tsk, tsk, you aren't allowed to touch my master..." a pouting and haughty Naruto said as widened his hand and pulled it back through Lee's body.

"Gah~Argh!" was all Lee could voice as the pain had taken over his being.

A somewhat giant fan then clipped Naruto and severed the close proximity between he and Lee. Sasuke then sent lee meteoring to the ground. He then opened a scroll.

"People of Konoha, I Sasuke Uchiha have come to grant you exodus. It would make it convienient if you would all cooperate. If you submit to the wills of Kuro Kurosu, you will know the joy and peace you so strive... I beg you do not side with this exiled fool Rock Lee..." he said beckoning to the village.

The villagers then were shown an image of Lee in his weakened state. Many of the villagers recognized him, quite a few of them still remembered the exile as well. The villagers had once again turned on Lee, taking Kuro Kurosu's side for self preservation, most of the village submit to the will of KK by giving Sasuke and Naruto an offering of their chakra. Tsunade and the others got some of the villagers out and they headed for the mountains. Lee, Temari, and Hinata were the only ones left in the village as they were preoccupied with Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll give you one last chance... Join us, or you will die..." Sasuke said to them.

Suddenly smoke had surrounded them and as Naruto rushed toward them it was too late. They were gone...

In the Mountains...

Tsunade, Shizune, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were tending to the villagers that had escaped with them. The battle that they had with the shadow clones was a ruse for the other KK agents to plant and detonate the bombs that had, now, destroyed Konoha. Once the bombs had gone off, they had taken the some of the villagers wounded and not with them. Most of them were families and thankfully most of them had everyone there. They however worried for lee, Hinata, and Temari. They didn't know if they got out alive. Their answer would come as they spotted Temari and Hinata carrying Lee towards them...

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama, help!" Temari and Hinata said as they brought a seemingly lifeless Rock Lee towards them.

"Put him down here, Shizune the herbs. Ino, Sakura start the healing process. I'll perform the chakra transfer..." Tsunade said as Kurenai and Tenten attended to the other wounded and fatigued villagers.

Tsunade took a glance at Lee, his chest cavity in shreds, she could see his semi-healed, torn heart beating in front of her. Sakura and Ino had stablized his body and he had finally closed his chakra gates. Tsunade then laid a kiss onto Lee's lips, she started to transfer chakra into him. His aura had started to balance but he was still recieving the after effects of releasing gates. His body was still going to tear itself, and it did. The only solace the girls had was that he would live. they all wanted to take the pain for him. Knowing they could'nt burned them a bit more inside. This day would not be forgotten as things had changed, Kuro Kurosu was now taking the initiative. What else could happen now that there was nowhere to go?

With the village lost and Lee in his state of near death how would they move on? What could they do now? Such things ran through their heads as this chapter closes...


	8. Chapter 8

~Flashback~

"It'll get better Hina-chan..." Lee said tending to the new ANBU Black Op.

"I, I shouldn't have been so careless..." Hinata said somewhat sorrowfully.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Now that you know, its easier to anticipate..." he said to her smiling.

He always gave her such hope, she was assigned to Tenten and Lee's squad. Tenten had gone with Sakura and Shino to scout out the battle ground. A scroll sounded, Lee pulled out the scroll.

"Hinata, keep a little pressure on the cut, I'm getting a scroll-com from Tenten." he said. She did accordingly.

"Hello?" he answered the scroll.

"Lee-san, how is Hinata?" Shino asked his squad leader.

"She's got a cut, nothing too serious. We'll meet back at the gate. Did you find anything?" he asked the sunglassed shinobi.

"No, we have cleared all of KK out of the area, we will return to base and meet at contact point..." Shino reported.

"...Good, and tell Tenten I'll take care of the paper work for the mission, she could use the rest." he said closing the scroll.

Shino had closed the scroll.

"Okay, let her go Sakura..." he instructed.

Tenten was so concerned at leaving Lee and Hinata to battle the horde at the camp sight during their recon. He had her leave with Shino and Sakura as he seemed to have everything under control with Hinata and Midori.

"You guys suck so, hard..." she said gooey eyed.

"You have to let Lee lead some of the time, and trust that he can run ops." Sakura said to her senor ANBU squad leader.

"Was it necessary to bind me?" Tenten protested.

Shino and Sakura sighed and relayed the message Lee gave. They started off to the contact point.

~Back at the Camp~

"...Well, shall we head back?" Lee said brightly to Hinata.

She said nothing to him and hid in her hair. Lee started over to the still somewhat fragile girl.

"Hey, close your eyes Hina-chan..." he asked her sweetly. She did as instructed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her squad leader.

She heard a tear. Lee had torn part of his shirt off, and tied it over Hinata's cut. She had felt the gesture, her heart raised. He then pulled her into a hug.

"I believe in you, Hina-chan... Always remember that..." Lee said reassuringly.

"I'd hate to break up the brother sister moment, but we should start heading back..." a very cool and smitten Midori said to the two.

"Midori-san, lets. Is everything packed?" Lee asked the emerald haired woman.

"Yes, shall we teleport back?" Midori offered.

"No, but I would like you to take Hinata with you. She is in need of some medical attention, I'll be there no more than 19 minutes after you get there." Lee said casually.

"Why stay behind?" Midori asked quizzically.

"I must perform an after battle ritual, I'd appreciate it if you left me be..." he said with a fine layer of ice on his tone.

Midori and Hinata nodded, Midori then teleported with Hinata back to the village. Lee had looked over the wasteland of the battlefield. He saw something in the distance. It was a man, the man was trudging through the battlegrounds toward a cliff. Lee sped over to him.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked the battered Kuro Kurosu agent.

"...I have traded away all I had for this ideal... In loss, I have nothing to live for..." the agent said in pain.

"...I will give you the choice to live... The cliff is over there... Or you can try to live, and salvage some redemption..." Lee said to the agent.

"You're the ANBU squad leader yes? Why leave me alive...?" he said in awe.

"...I had nothing to live for, I was discarded by my parents... My journey to this life is full of failure. I serve a man that desprately tries to keep me from Konoha, and atop all of that, I've never been loved. Its in my nature to show compassion. Yet, life hasn't shown me such return." Lee said to agent.

"Tell me, what is your name?" the agent asked.

"... The Green Storm of Konoha, Rock Lee..." he said leaving the agent there.

The agent crawled over the edge of the cliff to his death, he had chosen to release himself into the afterlife, seeking solace in the fact that for the first time in his life, someone had cared for him, and upon feeling that, the pain he had caused to all of the world, he sought redemption through his death.

A mischevious wind blew past Lee's back, a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind.

"...I couldn't wait...", a voice said slyly into his audiable reciever.

"Midori-chan... I am to see the Hokage, KK is advancing to easily to fast. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's sending us on errands that would place us the farthest from the village..." Lee said staring toward vastness of the gorge.

"You think that Naruto would put the village in jeopardy, for what?" Midori asked.

"...I have my suspicions..." Lee said bandaging his arms.

Midori tugged at Lee, and then gently laid her head on his back.

"...Whatever the path, I want to walk it with you, Lee..." she said full of conviction.

A haze surrounded him as he started to drift back into conciousness...

~End Flashback~

The sound of crickets and crackling fires fill the air in the forest as Lee slowly regains his senses. He tries to move but can't, there is an abundance of 'softness' that is keeping him weighed down. He 'did' happen to notice that his body had pretty much completely healed, it was just a tad sore. He fought to open his eyes and was met with the sight of his daughter sleeping on his chest, to his left, a very warm and very puffy cheeked Tenten was clinging onto his arm, to his right an even puffier eyed Hinata was clinging a tad bit tighter to his right.

A well endowed woman entered the tent, Lee closed his eyes. She started to poke Tenten and Hinata awake.

"Hey, c'mon get up, Tsunade and Anko need you for the updates..." a lazily dressed Shizune said.

Reluctantly the girls were awoken.

"Yeah, were (Yawn) going..." Tenten said, Hinata also followed.

"I'll take Koihana to the spare cot over there, then I'll be right out." Hinata then said wiping her eyes.

She did as she said, and the two were off to relay the reports of thier recon. Shizune then stood over Lee...

"...So, this is my new promised love...?" she said to a 'sleeping' Lee.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizune stood over the man who'd broken more bones, and destroyed more of his body, and come back alive than anyone. She raised her left hand to her right eye and checked the status of Lee.

"Hmm, 98% recovery... Godly." she said finishing up.

Lee was hoping the scan was all she was going to do, oh, he was wrong. So, wrong...

"Mmm, its been so long. I hadn't been so compelled by a man in so long..." Shizune said as she commenced 'slithering' down onto the ninty eight percent healed shinobi.

'What, the, F...' Lee thought as Shizune started to 'check' him out.

"Shizune, Sakura and Ino require assistance in the mainstay, there are more wounded coming in. We also need to begin the moving process." an ANBU Black Op stated.

Shizune, regretfully, left the 'sleeping' shinobi there.

"I know you're awake Lee-kun, I'm going to finish up later..." she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Lee then opened his eyes, Shizune winked back at him and then left. As he lay, he spotted his daughter over in the spare cot. He struggled to get up, but did and made his way over to her.

"D, daddy..." Koihana said as a tear escaped her sleeping eyes.

Lee laid next to her, held her in his arms. She seemed to calm down.

"I'm here Koihana, I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered.

As he lay, holding his daughter, he reflected back to the events that had led him where he was. Nine years ago, he was exiled. Thrown out by the comrades he'd fought beside, bled with, and just as easily was cast out of the only home he knew. Fresh off the exile, he had made contact with Shino, and Guy, keeping a keen eye on the movement with in the guardian council. Though Lee had shed light on the plans set in motion by Naruto to slowly integrate Kuro Kurosu into Konoha, the snag was that the old order, Tsunade, Guy, Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka weren't going to not add things up. Kakashi, would betray the old order in an attempt to gain Naruto's trust. It would prove no merit, he along with the rest of the Guardian Council, would be killed. Stripped of all faith, Lee had gone to accept the fact he'd never see anyone again, Sakura, Shino, Ino, Anko, Hinata, Tenten, and... Midori.

There were so many things that he wished he could've done, said, but it was in the past. The thing about the past is, once its there, theres no getting it back.

"Hmm... Father... Don't leave... me..." Midori said speaking while in slumber.

Lee then held his precious daughter in his arms, and quickly remembered why he'd sacrificed so much. As much as he would like to say that he could stay with her forever, he knew that his time was shortening. Lee then closed his eyes and peacfully accompanied his daughter into dream.

Over with Ino and Sakura...

"Shizune, thank you for coming so quickly." Sakura said finishing up the healing of another refugee.

"...I didn't really get to... But I'm here now, whats the outlook like?" she said sighing then recomposing.

"Care to explain that first part again?" Ino inquired. Shizune slinted her eyes.

"It puzzles me why you'd be so interested in what I mean by coming." Shizune said cat eyed.

Sakura had put 1 and 1 together, and then anger marked.

"Ah, so, how is Lee?" she asked. ((Inner Sakura; BITCH!)

"He's recovering at a rapid rate, godly one might say." Shizune said commencing a camp wide check of the injured.

Sakura and Ino sarcastically glared at her.

"So, where might Lee be now?" Ino asked leaning to one side.

"In the main tent, he is with Koihana sleeping, the man even after nearly destroying himself still consoles his daughter, if I only had half the father he was, I'd have noticed him sooner..." she said slightly crimsoning up.

Shizune looked back at a vacant spot as the two had literally ninja'd their way away from her.

Back with Lee...

Lee was slowly awakening from a well needed rest, as he started to move he heard the entrance flap of the tent open.

"The old lady wasn't lying, he's just where she left him." Ino said smiling.

Lee kept the facade of sleep as he listened in.

"You know, I wouldn't have thought of Lee as a dad, it just seems so different from the guy we used to know." Sakura said

The two kunoichi's started to change.

"Still, he got damn cuter over the years, he changed so much." Ino said letting her hair down.

Sakura stopped and looked over at the man she'd once had to force out of Konoha. She walked over to Lee, and sat down by him.

"Sakura I'm going to wash up, Ill meet you by the lak.." Ino stopped as she observed Sakura.

Sakura was sitting by Lee, she was examining his left arm. 

"Um, what are you doing?" Ino questioned as her friend examined a somewhat heavily bandaged arm.

"Amazing..." Sakura uttered.

"What?" Ino then asked. Sakura then started to remove the bandage.

What Ino, as well as Sakura saw was the fully recovered arm of someone who had opened no less than five chakra gates over the past fifteen years daily. It was almost as if they could see the chakra scars left over years of use, asthetically, it looked like a perfectly normal toned arm, but once they observed the chakra energy pulsing through the arm, it was almost as if his arm was set ablaze with ripped flesh and fire.

"The damage to his arm is massive, yet you wouldn't think that from seeing his arm." Ino said.

"He does this to himself, and we never really thought anything of it, it was just what Lee did. I never thought that it would've reached this state." Sakura said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, he is a man, and he knew what would happen." Ino said feeling the arm curiously.

"Its just so hard to believe..." Sakura said again.

"Thats like the tenth time you've said that..." Ino said.

"And yet, I love this man..." Sakura sad feeling the outline of his face.

"Don't we all." Ino said, looking a bit farther south.

After the melancholy moment the two ended up going to bathe, Lee the opened his eyes. Hearing Sakura say that was what he'd wished as a youth, but never got. He found a love with Midori that Sakura at the time never relayed to him. Still the hear those words from his former crush, tugged at his heart a little.

"Oh, Sakura chan..." Lee said.

"Koihana, you can get up now. They're gone..." Lee said to a seemingly sleeping Koihana.

She opened her eyes sat up, she hugged her dad.

"How did you know I was up?" she asked her father.

"Um, I'm your dad? I can sense it..." Lee said smiling.

Koihana giggled. Lee turned his attention to the entrance of the tent again. Two women entered, Anko and Kurenai.

"Lee, its good to see you up." Kurenai said happily. She looked so relieved that he was moving.

"We have to talk..." Anko said somewhat seriously.

"What about?" Lee asked.

"Come to Lady Tsunade's tent, everyone will be waiting for you there. We will have Koihana undergo a chakra treatment while we talk." Anko relayed.

Lee reluctantly agreed, he turned to his daughter. Koihana flashed a 'Fight On' smile and encouraged her dad. With that he left, and a woman had taken Koihana to the tent next to Tsunade's and began the exam. Lee made his way over to Tsunade's tent.

Lee's arrival at Tsunade's

"Tsunade sama, I was told I had an audiance with you. May I come inside?" Lee asked wincing at the broken ribs he suffered.

"Yes, you can." Tsunade said.

He entered, upon entering he took note of all of the Kunoichi's gathered;

Hinata Hyuuga, the ANBU Black Ops coordinator

Sakura Haruno, the acting Hokage

Ino Yamanaka Sakura's assistant

Tenten the Konoha Weapons Master

Temari the last Kazekage

Kurenai Yuhi former high council member, and Shinobi Academy instructor

Anko Mitarashi the Former ANBU Black Op coordinator

Shizune Tsunade's most trusted and faithful friend

and finally the former Hokage Tsunade

All of which were wearing form fitting yukatas, and all of which looked some what nervous. Lee could read the atomosphere, but found it strange. Why were they all here, dressed as such, and what was going on. The women all eyed the man that hours ago fought and nearly died to save the village he'd been banished from.

"Um, not like this doesn't excite me or anything but, um, is there something going on?" Lee asked the vixen looking kunoichi's.

"Lee, there is a job we need you to fullfill..." Tsunade started..

"Okay, what is it?" he asked not fully knowing what it was. Anko stepped forward.

"You have to make us moms..." said the former ANBU coordinator.

"Um, do I have a say in this?" Lee asked sweat dropping.

"No..." Shizune said sealing the tent with a barrier.

Lee had questions to what the intentions were. But stayed calm and sternly asked.

"Really, what is the reason?" Lee said with a hint of fierceness.

The evening turned into a night of explanation and revelation. Tsunade had explained the actions of the group, and Lee had told her all of what had happened during is tenure out of the village. Everyone was staring at Lee once he'd finished, Lee in return asked for some time to think over the decision that Tsunade had come up with. What would the night bring? Such questions arise as the chapter ends...


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't think this is a good idea...", Lee stated upon hearing the whole plan.

"I know it isn't the best plan, but we're out of options.", Tsunade stated.

"Let's just take a step back and recap; You're whole plan is to raise a secret league of shinobi to work like a ANBU recon group to keep tabs on the growth of future ninja. I am the prime candidate for fathering this group of shinobi how?", Lee asked matter of factly.

"...We have no logic Lee, but that aside, I, I just want to be with you...", the shy Hyuuga said closing the proximity between them. Lee then looked to each woman, they all met his gaze all with the same sentiment Hinata just relayed.

"Forgive me, I have to speak with my council...", Lee said exiting the tent, leaving the kunoichi's a tad bit confused.

"Koihana! Come, I have something to ask you!", Lee called. The women all sighed.

"Oh, his daughter. That's a relief.", Sakura said. The others nodded.

"Koihana, how would you like to have brothers and sisters?", Lee asked his daughter sweetly.

"Hmm, sure, I wanna be a big sister!", she said leeching onto her dad.

"You know that no matter what I'm always going to love you, and give you everything, as well as for your siblings too, yes?", Lee also said giving Koihana a reassuring look. She nodded.

"Okay, well, you're going to have some new moms, okay?", He said to her, she smiled at her father and flashed the Nice guy smile, and entered the tent with Tsunade and the others.

"Hey, old ladies! You better treat my dad good, or I'll end you all!", Koihana said with ruthless conviction, she then winked, smiled and blew them all a kiss leaving them. Lee entered the tent as she left.

"Sorry, she's just like her mother...", he said bowing to them. They all sweat dropped at the events that had just unfolded before them.

"On a more serious note, I will accept your terms. I will help you in your endeavor, but I just ask that you all understand that I will do whatever I can to help you... Even at the cost of my life.", He said to them all while he bowed graciously towards them. Kurenai came forward and brought his eyes to her level.

"Lee, the feeling is mutual, I want you, just as they do.", she said to him gazing as lovingly as she could. The others were not as pleased with Kurenai's forwardness.

"AHEM! Kurenai, please come and participate...", Anko casually ordered. They were drawing numbers.

"The order of numbers determines who is going to see Lee on which day...", Tenten stated.

The order goes as follows;

Tsunade drew 1

Shizune drew 2

Kurenai drew 4

Anko drew 8

Tenten drew 3

Hinata drew 5

Temari drew 9

Sakura drew 7

and Ino drew 6

Tsunade and Shizune decided that they would split days, a decision that Sakura and Ino also decided they would adopt. with everyone now designated a day, the real fun would begin.

Day One...

The caravan had moved far enough from Konoha toward the mountain ranges, from there they would start to rebuild a new village. Lee had now become a Taijutusu instructor for the now improvised ninja academy. Tsunade and Shizune worked out the village morale and also kept the intellegence flowing into the village. Anko and Hinata were on the day to day operations of the seemingly decimated ANBU Black Ops. Kurenai, Sakura, and Ino had taken up the main instructor positions in the ninja academy, and Tenten and Temari worked as the head of the defense outfit.

It was now later in the day, Lee had finished up all the fine tuning for the training sessions for the students tomorrow. He gave a deep sigh, and decided to take a walk around the training grounds. He had fond memories of the place, its the location of his resolve to be a splendid ninja only using Taijutsu. He then made it back to the camp. The sun was setting, as it start over the horizon. Lee had slipped out of his vest, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see, Tsunade and Shizune casually walking towards him, however he could smell the sake from where he was standing.

"Lee-chan!", the former hokage hollered.

"Tsunade-sama, and Shizune-san. I see you have been enjoying some evening sake...", he said smiling at them, about to put on his vest.

He felt a hand stop him, and another pair of hands push him to the ground.

"Um, is there something I did wrong?" Lee asked concerned.

"Hmm, you know Lee-kun, I believe we have unfinished affairs to attend to.", Shizune said eyeing him hungrily.

"Oh? Lee, pilfering the heart of Shizune-chan, such a bad boy. I think this calls for some 'detention' Shizune-chan." Tsunade said now tracing the contour of Lees face.

"Mmhmm, agreed...", she said in concurrance.

Amidst the trees watched two very peeved ninja, that being Tenten and Temari.

Later…

Tsunade and Shizune, enthralled in sheets are clinging to a now completely exhausted and groggy Lee.

"Ah, I need to wash…" Lee said making his way out of the quarters and toward the lake near by. Unbeknownst to him he was being shadowed. Upon reaching the lake he slowly shed his attire and waded his now mildly tense body in the cool water. He then heard a rustling in the foliage.

"I'm only going to ask this once… Show yourself…" He said eyes closed.

Two towel-clad kunoichi emerged from the leaves, Hinata, and Tenten.

"M, may we join you Lee-san?", Hinata said almost too shy.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not Lee…", Tenten said assertively.

"Ah, um… Sure, as you wish.", he responded somewhat quizzical.

They then bore their bodies to him. Hinata's skin silky in the moonlight as the radiance emanate from her. As Tenten's earthy colored hair and sweet forest scent accompany her sound sun kissed skin. They closed the proximity between them and he.

"You bathe with your arms bandaged too?" Tenten asked observing him.

"Yeah, it makes them easier to take off you know?" Lee said with a smile.

Hinata and Tenten thought it curious as they couldn't recall him ever doing that before, but at the same time not really taking the time to memorize Lee's bath habits previously anyways. They simply shrugged it off as one of his, 'things'. On the other side of the horizon, Lee had noted how comfortable Tenten, and more surprisingly Hinata was with casually bathing, albeit with a man they were both romantically interested in, naked at this hour. He attempted to end the seemingly eternal silence.

"So… How was your day? Both of you I mean.", Lee asked not knowing what else to say.

"Long, but efficient, the ANBU is now in the preliminary stages of development again." Hinata said lathering herself.

"I see, and you Tenten?" Lee then attended to.

"I'd rather hear about your day…", Tenten said cat-eyed.

"Um, well, certainly eventful…" He said trying to play it cool.

"Oh? I doubt that the hags would say that." She then said soaping her hair.

"Still calling them hags, eh?" Lee said grining.

Hinata then shallowly waded over and slightly clung to Lee.

"…L, Lee-san, if you ever want to… W, well. You know, t, train. You can always come to me…" Hinata said unable to control her stammering.

Lee then wrapped his arm around the shy Hyuuga.

"Just tell me the time and the place…" Lee said giving her a small hug.

Her face puffed red, and at that same moment, A kunai flashed across Lee's face.

"So, training huh? Let's try that after this little bath we are having…" Tenten said smiling somewhat evilly.

Lee had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. Hinata and Tenten had finished washing up and had made their way back to the village. Lee stayed behind, he decided to unwrap his bandages. The torn flesh still bled somewhat in the water. A small, yet sharp pain ran from his wrist to his elbow on both arms. A voice then crept into his head.

"Using the ninth gate again I see…" the voice sounded.

"I had no alternative. I couldn't let everyone die." Lee responded.

"The same villagers that would see you dead, you protect. Comedy…" the creeping voice continued.

"I have a chance to end the sorrow that I consented at the time of my exile… I won't quit now." Lee said with conviction.

"Just remember, the more you use it, the faster you die. Everyone owes a death, contracts will not be treated so lightly…" the voice said leaving Lee to dress and clean his wounds.

Hereafter the bath…

Hinata and Tenten are both in the instructors tent as Ino, Sakura, and Temari are out on watch.

"S, So…" Hinata started.

"Funny how we ended up with the same idea Hina-chan." Tenten said drying her hair.

"I, I didn't know that you were going to the lake. I thought no one was there. Then I saw L, Lee-san. So I decided to follow him." The Hyuuga said pointing her fingers together.

"Oh, its okay, I didn't know that Lee was going to bathe either. Just happened to have good timing I guess…" she said smiling at Hinata.

Hinata started to comb her hair. At the same time she thought of what her and Lee's children would look like, and how they'd act. Tenten looked over at the flushing Hyuuga and giggled a little to herself.

Elsewhere, Lee had started back to the makeshift village. He had a refreshing if not somewhat complicated and seemingly awkward bath, but thought nothing of it. Koihana was on his mind. He entered his tent and saw his daughter studying. She was wearing his trademark headband from when he was a genin.

"Yo, Koihana-chan, how was school?", Lee asked his daughter. She smiled and went over glomping onto her dad.

"Studying is hard father, I wish I could train with you more." Koihana said moe-ily.

"…Just do your best, even if you aren't good at anything. I still love you Koihana-chan.", Lee said and then kissed his little girls forehead.

"Why are you wearing my headband?" Lee asked her.

"Um, I thought it was mothers. It has the crazy eye thing on it." She replied.

"She made that for me when I was selected as ANBU Black Ops coordinator." He said.

"You were the head of ANBU?" Koihana stated shocked.

"…Yup, study hard Koihana-chan. I'm going to the training grounds." Lee said leaving her to her studies.

He started off to the training grounds. A lot of things had happened in such a short amount of time. His identity was now known, not that he was keeping it a secret. Kuro Kurosu was on the move with the attack and decimation of Konoha. He has been asked to usher in a special, as well as secret, line of shinobi. Atop all of that, he had his daughter, the last thing that connected to his wife. All the things aside, his ambition was Koihana and protecting her from harm. And then there was his contract with the ancients. He found himself, suddenly, at the training grounds and he was not alone.

"Still coming here after dark, Sensei…" Lee said speaking to a tree's shadow.

"Sharp as ever Lee-kun…" Anko said making herself known to her predecessor of ANBU.

"Hey, Anko-san, how did you think my organization with ANBU went? Overall I mean." Lee said leaning against a tree.

"You had a rough start, especially since Sasuke sent all of KK to attack you." She said folding her arms.

"I had a sensational team with Midori, Tenten, Shino, and the others." He said gratefully.

"Sakura and Neji rounded the team out. You had the best operation success rate of a coordinator." She said smiling.

"I learned from the best, 'Execution is critical in this line of work kid, get with it or get out' isn't that what you said to me on my first outing?" Lee said nostalgically.

"You ended up opening seven gates that day. I saw how you coped with your handicap." Anko said somberly.

"Its no big deal, however…" Lee started.

"It is!" Anko then interjected.

"I can still remember the scene at the end. I could see your muscles tearing themselves apart beneath your skin. I don't know how you endure that type of punishment." Anko said saddened.

"I endure it because I know that I am the only one that can…" Lee said walking towards the opening of the training grounds.

"Lee, may I ask you something?" Anko started.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"…Lee, if I asked you to forget about everything that's happened, would you be willing to start over with us?" Anko asked seriously.

"…Once everything is done, yes." Lee said amidst the moonlight.

Elsewhere…

Sasuke and Naruto were working with the bodies of the dead council. A possibility brought on by the acquisition of Konoha. They decided to revive Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"…Grrr…Grrrraaaawwwrrr…" a howling voice emerged.

"Hmm, it seems they are not completely harnessed." Sasuke started.

"I will allocate more chakra to the core of their bodies." Naruto replied.

"No, we will try again tomorrow, we've been working with them all day." Sasuke said.

"But…" Naruto started.

"What we need now is think of a way to take care of that dwindling faction of fools hiding near the mountains." Sasuke said definitively.

"I see, as you wish…" Naruto obliged.

"Besides, Naruto-kun the night is young. I'm sure you don't mind a reward for all of your diligence…" Sasuke said slipping his arms around the waist of Naruto.

"…Always, forever…" Naruto said.

Their proximity closes…

Back at the training grounds…

Anko and Lee, now dressed, are making their way back to the village.

"Oh, my god…" Lee started.

"What?" Anko said clinging to him.

"You guys drew straws, that's comedy." Lee said giggling.

"Silly as it may have been, it was just for us to loosely determine how to go about the plan." Anko stated triumphantly.

"Its been not even one day, and you're already breaking your own rules. Why am I not surprised?" Lee said heartily.

"Its because we all want you, and want you to want us too…" Anko said planting a kiss on Lee's cheek.


End file.
